Artemis X Ouran: Nobunaga's Blade
by Coloneltreavy
Summary: Artemis Fowl, acting as Artemis Fowl Senior, is joining teams with a company in Japan in pursue of something which can change the world. In order to keep things in order, and to keep out on a look for his father, Artemis disguises himself as a high school student in Japan.


**Authors Note: The story is set after the first season of Ouran High School Host Club and after the sixth book of Artemis Fowl.**

**Fowl Manor – The Study Room. Present day.**

Only a few minutes had passed and Artemis was already bored of sitting in the study. He was pondering over a way to entertain himself while his family was busy setting up the so-called 'Surprise' Birthday party for him.

He thought of practicing his surprised look so that his family wouldn't be disheartened if they were to know that he had figured out their entire plan. His personality wasn't familiar with these overly-exaggerated conventions but his family was a normal bunch and he had to take into account their feelings.

Artemis' and his Father's past criminal records were so obtrusive that they attracted a lot of attention; of which a huge part were enemies. For the same reason he had a bodyguard. His name was Butler and his massive body did complete justice to him bring called, 'A living representation of a troll'.

Over the past few days, Artemis had discovered what his friends and family were going to give him. 'So much for surprise gifts' he thought. Butler had planned on giving Artemis a custom-made compound bow. According to his deduction, his mother was gifting him a Persian cat while his father, Artemis the First, had planned on surprising him with a white Arabian horse. Artemis, who remained sober most of the time, almost chuckled at the thought of how his parents were gifting animals for his birthday.

'This house is starting to turn into a zoo' mumbled Artemis.

Artemis was just about to take out "Principles of Quantum Mechanics" from a shelf and re-read for the third time this day when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. By the loudness of the knock, he was able to deduce that it was Butler.

"Yes Butler, come in." Artemis said.

"Artemis, you have a call from the head of the Ootori group. Yoshio Ootori wishes to talk to you." Butler said.

"On the mobile or in person?" Artemis asked.

"Video conferencing" Butler replied with a smirk on his face.

"You are quite dressed up nicely, going on a date?" Artemis said in a teasing tone.

Butler laughed and replied: "I am too young for dates. However, I do think that such things would suit a mature man like you."

Artemis smiled and followed his bodyguard to the conference room. After reaching the conference room Butler told him to keep up the good work with the innocent act.

"Sure, don't worry." Artemis replied.

The conference room had a 50-inche screen, a computer, microphone and an intercom if Artemis felt hungry. The room was built in such a way that no one from outside could hear anything, not even an explosion. It was also designed to stop from calls being bugged as the Fowls were often affiliated with criminal activities. However, this room is now used only for the sake of comfort or when Artemis intends on talking with his fairy friends. The high tech species were banished and driven underground by humans for excelling at everything. The fairies were a peaceful race thus bore the unfair treatment.

Artemis turned on the computer and entered his password. Before starting the conference, he used the intercom to find out if his father was interested in joining in the meeting. After insuring that nothing would cause disturbance to the meeting he started the conference. As usual Artemis kept the webcam turned off and used a voice filter as he loved his secrecy. On top of that he didn't want the Ootori group to find out that a teenager has been the one setting the deal with them. Soon the meeting began when all the managers of Ootori group arrived. Yoshio Ootori's sons were also taking part in the meeting.

**Ouran High School – Music Room III**

Kyoya Ootori, the brain and finance manager of the Ouran High School Host Club was doing his daily routine check of the clubs finance while sipping on his lavender tea. While going through the records he stumbled upon an email from his father, the leader of the Ootori group. As usual, Kyoya kept his father at top priority. The contents of the mail stunned Kyoya leaving him expressionless. The message also made him wonder if his father's highly secured network was hacked into. The message simply stated to add two people in his address book, although it did not set forth the names. He ignored the email that it would be from the dimwitted price of the Host Club, Tamaki, who had somehow managed to send an email using his father's ID. He was about to turn off his laptop after his routine check when he was interrupted by a loud chime from his phone.

Kyoya immediately knew it was from his father. Even with his father not present, he could still feel the anger with his words, "Why haven't you added Miss Talisa and Artemis Fowl yet?" He was in no position to argue and simply complied with his command, later on leaving for his house. This was business as Artemis Fowl was involved.

**Ootori Family Residence – Home Office**

After reaching home, he directly went to his father. Yoshio Ootori was sitting on his designer office chair looking at the grass fields outside the window.

"You called me, Sir. Is there anything important?" Kyoya asked in his cold and formal tone.

"Have you ever heard of the OREX corporation?" he replied in the same tone as his son.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading this. I had actually finished it a long time ago but never got the time to edit and publish it. If I receive a little feedback, I will continue with the second chapter. This story is going to have a good plot. Keep on the wait :) **


End file.
